opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Maybe the terrorists are the good guys
by A Libertarian In most comic books, and in many incidents in history, there is a well defined “good guy” and “bad guy”. The good guy always wins since, after all, history is written by the victor and the victor is “always” the good guy. Both the world wars were incidents where the bad guys were power hungry dictators and the good guys were the allies. During the cold war, the good guys were the members of the first world countries and the bad guys were the members of the second world countries. But then, who cares, right? We always are the good guys, right? In the 1950s, there was a man named Sayyid Qutb who saw the destruction of the individual. He saw that the people of the world were becoming trend followers who would disregard the value of their selves and the life of others in the pursuit of a kind of cultural enlightenment. This cultural enlightenment is the modern consumerist society based on trends, curvy cars, iPods and iPhones. This new destruction of the self would lead to a world where there is no real individual. Imagine a world where people are textbook objects, a group that acts, looks, and thinks the same. This was the world that Qutb was against. We all know that Qutb was the father of modern day Islamic terrorism. The terrorism was the only method that he had, at his disposal, to try to change the world for the better. Unfortunately for him, he didn’t believe that anyone but Muslims could be saved which was his downfall. The question I want to bring up is this: Who are the REAL good guys and who are the REAL bad guys in this story? Are the Terrorists the bad guys or is it the American government? I believe that the terrorists are the good guys and I will explain why. The terrorists want the one thing that many people, from fascists to libertarians, want: individualism. They wanted to rid the world of the forces that are turning people into mall-whores and followers. Just because they are the current enemy of the American people doesn’t mean that they are like all the enemies we have had in the past. We blindly follow the ignorant idea that the terrorists are a group of freedom haters who want to push some mysterious newish kind of Islam on the world that seeks to do every evil imaginable. We don’t know what this kind of Islam really is because, as it turns out, it doesn’t f&^%ing exist. There is no new kind of evil Islam like Jaxhawk and the neocons want you to believe. The people are following the idea that there is a force in the world that is trying to usurp religion, consciousness, and the self as a whole. This force is our ignorance. That’s the enemy of the terrorists. The terrorists aren’t against capitalism or freedom, they are against the idea of letting new things, be they ideas or technology, become more powerful than the people who they are for. What are we doing? We are the people that blindly follow social trends. Watch NB(S)C and you will only hear about 2 parties ( unless a member of one of the two makes a new party because he/she didn’t win in the primaries or cockuses). We seem to blindly follow trends all the time. while you are reading this, you are probably getting ticked off at my disagreement with the status quo. Do any of you think that we can have real change in this country without violence? Look at Paul. This was a major party candidate for Christ sakes and he was shot down by the media. Hell, the only thing they ever said about him was that he was a racist (which was bullshit). Third parties have no chance of surviving in the modern world because the bind masses will support any legislation to destroy them if the words “security” or “freedom” are attached. I don’t know. I think that maybe the best thing that could happen to this country is the formation of a terrorist group like Al-Qaida. The time for ideology was silenced by the ignorant majority which means it is time for change while it is still possible. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User A Libertarian Category: February 4, 2008 Category: February 2008 Category: Politics Opinions Category: Breakfast Opinions Category: Iraq Opinions Category: Iran Opinions Category: Some Other Country That Everyone Whines About Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.